What Do We Do Now?
by moongirlmer
Summary: Something happened between Hermione and Draco. Because of it, one took off and landed in Stars Hollow of all places. This is a crossover with Gilmore Girls. if you don't know the series, go watch it. I don't own Harry Potter or Gilmore Girls.
1. Welcome to Stars Hollow

As she walked into the building, she wondered if it was a diner or a hardware store, considering the building had two signs up. She was having major coffee withdrawal symptoms, so she hoped it was a diner. She got her answer when she saw all the tables and chairs. No hammers, no nails, nothing hardware related inside the building at all.

The diner was pretty busy for six A.M., but that could point toward good coffee. The girl set the carrier she was holding on the ground by a stool and sat down at the counter. About five seconds later an unshaven but good looking man in plaid, roughly asked her "What'll it be?"

"I'll have the largest cup of coffee in the world, please," she asked.

"This stuff'll kill your central nervous system," he answered as he got her a cup and filled it with coffee.

"Good, it'll match the rest of my body," she said cynically as she took a sip and laid her head down on the table. "I got no sleep last night" sip "and I still have to find a job" sip "and a place to live. Finding such things" sip "tends to be better if one is awake." Her coffee was gone.

He refilled her coffee and asked "So, what caused this tremendous lack of sleep, or do I want to know?"

Without saying a word, she reached down, grabbed the carrier, put it on the counter, pulled back the blanket covering it, and revealed a beautiful sleeping baby boy.

"Luke, I was wondering if I could get a salad to go please, I have a yoga class in about ten minutes. Oh, a baby! How adorable, what's his name?" a woman asked the girl. The woman was a portly Hispanic lady with a motherly demeanor about her.

"Patty, you can't just pick up other people's babies. It's rude, especially if you don't know the person. You don't have to answer her, you can just ignore her. Everyone else does," the man said

"His name is Malakai. I'm Hermione, you can call me Mya," the girl said

"It's very nice to meet you Mya. I'm Miss Patty; I own a dance studio across the street. This is Luke Danes, He owns this diner." Miss Patty said.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to get going. I need to find a job, and a place to live," said Hermione

"Luke, what about your apartment?" Miss Patty asked Luke.

"What about my apartment?" asked Luke, looking cautious.

"Well, you're not using it, are you? Maybe she could live there." Miss Patty asked, really trying to do some good here. Hermione seemed so nice.

"I need that apartment."

"For what?"

"For… storage… and… stuff which is beside the point because it's my apartment and I don't want some stranger living above my diner."

"But honey, your living with Lorelai. You don't need the apartment and she does. You can store your stuff some where else."

Throughout this whole exchange, Hermione was trying to get a word in to say how it was too much, but she started thinking that this was a really beautiful town. It seemed like a good place to raise her son. And there's something to be said about living above a place that serves coffee. She decided to play the guilt card broke into the conversation with a "let me say something."

"I do need a place to stay but if Luke doesn't want to rent me the apartment, he doesn't have to. He can just throw Kai and me out on the street to find another place to live. Probably some run down shack outside of town," Hermione said sadly as she sipped her now third cup of coffee.

Luke sighed in defeat and said, "You mentioned something about rent? How much?"

"Are you serious? Thank you so much! I don't have a job at the moment, but when I get one I'll pay you. I guess we can discuss a plan then." Hermione was positively glowing as she said this. She couldn't believe it.

Luke dug around in his jeans looking for his key. When he found it he handed it to Hermione and told her there was already some furniture up there. Hermione grabbed Kail and the key and ran upstairs to see her new apartment. As Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Luke muttered something about how he was gonna tell Lorelai.

Hermione ran up the stairs and opened the door. It was basically all one big room. The kitchen was right in front of the door and to the left was a twin size bed and a dresser. To the right of the kitchen was a small living room with a couch and a table. Next to the living room was another bedroom with a king size bed, instead of a twin, a dresser, and a bathroom next to that room. It was small, Spartan, but it would work. At least until she could afford a house of her own.

"Hello? Is Hermione up here? If the person up here is **not** Hermione then be warned that I'm armed with a very heavy purse." A woman yelled as she entered the apartment.

"Yes, I'm Hermione. Who are you?" was what the woman got for an answer.

"I'm Lorelai, Luke's fiancée. He just told me you'll be moving in, so I decided to come meet you." She was beautiful with dark brown, almost black, hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"I hope that's all right, I don't want to cause trouble."

"Oh, no trouble at all. Now he can't ran away her when we have a fight. How old are you anyway? Where have you been staying?"

"I'm sixteen; I'll be seventeen in two months. This handsome little boy is Kai and he's three months old. I stayed with my brother in New York City while I was pregnant. But I moved out after I gave birth because he is not ready to help take care of a baby." Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry if I'm bugging you but this is a little deja vu for me." Lorelai shared.

"How so?"

"Well I got pregnant at sixteen, ran away and ended up in this town too."

"You're kidding! What happened?"

"I got a job as a maid in an inn and I worked my way up to general manager. Now I own an inn with my friend Sookie. My daughter, Rory, is twenty-one and going to Yale." Lorelai shared.

"I can only hope I get so lucky." Hermione said with a gloomy look on her face.

"You will. I've got a good feeling about you. Anyway, here's my number. Call if you need anything. I feel morally obligated to help, so take advantage of it while you can. It should wear off any day now. Rory should be around on Saturday, so you'll get to meet her. Patty's probably already found you a job, and I think that takes care of everything. I have to get back to the inn."

Lorelai started to head for the door when she remembered something and turned around. "Kai's father, is he going to be around?"

"Kai's father is…" Hermione trailed off as she tried to find the right words to describe the situation. "Not going to be an issue." she finished with a somber look on her face.

Lorelai accepted this answer and left, knowing exactly what the look on her face meant.

Hermione waited until she heard Lorelai's footstep fading down the stairs to transfigure the twin bed into a cradle for Kai. She then laid Kai down in the cradle so he could nap, and went to take one of her own.

About two hours later, Hermione was carrying Kai in her arms as she explored the town. As she passed what she assumed was Miss Patty's dance studio, Miss Patty stuck her head out.

"Mya, honey, I've found you a job. You like books right?" Miss Patty asked

"I love books," answered Hermione

"Well, Andrew owns Stars Hollow Books and he need someone to help him stock the books. He hurt his back and the doctor said he couldn't lift his hands over his head for about three months, but Andrew'll wait for six, just to be sure. I already talked to him about you and he said that as long as he didn't mess up any books or was too loud, Kai could be there with you. You go talk to him, honey. The stars are aligning for you."

"I've just realised that." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. She gave Miss patty a hug and rushed off to find the bookstore. She had a job, she had a place to live, and she had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.


	2. At the Homefront

Harry was just finishing his breakfast at Number Twelve Grimwauld Place, when Ron entered the room and poured himself some coffee.

"Were you out all night?" Harry asked him when he looked up, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing! Not a bloody thing! Not even a hair from her head. It's like she disappeared into thin air." Ron ranted angrily. He then took a deep breath to calm down and sat next to Harry "I can't believe she just took off like that. No note, no call, nothing to say that she was safe and that she hadn't been kidnapped."

"You know that's not true. She did leave a note." Harry said as he tried to defend Hermione, though he knew it was a loosing battle.

"Yeah, a note that said 'Don't find me.' Three words don't count as a note. Merlin, I can't help but hate her for doing this to us. Like we wouldn't worry about her or try to find her."

"Ron, don't work yourself up again. We'll find her." Advised Harry

"How can you stay so calm, Harry? She could be dead-"

"DON'T say that!" Harry interrupted

"She could be in chains somewhere." Ron continued as if Harry hadn't tried to stop him. "She could be-"

Ron was interrupted yet again when the loud **BOOM **of the doors being thrown open was heard all over the house. Draco Malfoy stormed through the hallway next to the kitchen, sprinted up the stairs to his room, and slammed another door.

"Guess I wasn't the only one out all night." Ron said with a grin on his face.

"Which reminds me, why are you trying so hard to find her? Draco stays out all night because he loves her. What's your excuse?" asked Harry, genuinely curious.

"She was my first love, Harry. I know it didn't last long and I didn't act on it, but it was there and it was real." Ron said, with a very serious look in his eyes. "Do you remember the night Malfoy showed up here? He was soaked and his eyes kept darting around. At first we thought it was because he wasn't being honest about switching sides, but then we realized he was looking for someone franticly. He loved Hermione, truly loved her. Those two belong together, and if they don't work out then no one will and I can settle for someone that's not my soul mate."

"I can't believe you believe in soul mates." Harry said laughingly at Ron

"I don't really," an embarrassed Ron stuttered "my mouth kind of ran away with me, again."

"Sure." Harry said, unconvinced. He then got a serious look on his face and asked, "Back to Hermione, what do we know?"

"We know she's not in the U.K., we've searched high and low." Ron reported.

"We also know that she is terribly clever and if she doesn't want to be found, it could take us years." Draco added as he silently came down the stairs.

"Where would she go?" asked Ron

"Doesn't she have a sibling or something?" Harry asked

"Well, aren't you two the loving best friends. She has a brother somewhere in the U.S. However, I don't know what state or city. I do know that if she were going to disappear, she would go see him first." Draco confirmed

After a minute or two of game planning, they sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Ron asked, "Have we really been doing this for half a year?"

"I think so. She ran off one year ago, we were concentrating on the war for six months after that, and then we focused on finding her. Yeah, half a year. Seem's like longer though. We don't even know why she ran off, or what happened to her." Harry stated.

Draco looked down at the table, feeling extremely guilty. He knew, at least partly, why Hermione left. He had slept with Hermione and she probably left to get away from him. But Harry and Ron didn't know any of that. Instead, they knew only what she left behind: a diary leading up to that night, and the research they needed for a plan. No one was allowed in her room when she was here, or so Draco had been told. The day after she left, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Pansy, who switched sides just before Draco did, took down the door to her room and realized why.

Books were stacked as high as the ceiling. There were pictures and newspaper clippings on every wall, they couldn't even tell what the real color was. She had red string conecting things, as if she was trying to find a pattern. There was one window and next to it was a bookcase filled with notebooks.

Ron and Pansy took the notebooks and read through them. It took them two weeks to read them all. Through those two weeks they bonded and become friends, and eventually fell in love. When Ron was wounded in the Final Battle, Pansy stayed with him and fended off all the spells sent his way.

As Draco reminested, he decide to tell Harry and Ron what he knew.

"Guys, I have to tell you something…"


	3. 8 Years Later

"Kai, don't run around the diner!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But this is our house." Kai replied, his blue-grey eyes glittering with mischief. As he ran from his mother, his curly brown hair became even messier than usual.

"Not for long. We'll have our own house one day," Hermione told him, "and you'll get your own room."

"But I don't want my own room!" Kai told his mom

"Just your CDs need their own room. And don't even get me started on your books. Now go back upstairs and finish your homework. I'll be up in a minute."

"Fine." Kai said grudgingly, "I'm halfway done anyway."

Harry ducked behind a building and pulled out his two-way mirror. Ron had the other one and they charmed a third to work for Draco.

"Ron, Where are you and Pansy?"

Ron's face appeared in the mirror and told him that he was in India and that he didn't think Hermione was here. Then Ron faded out again.

Harry moved on to Draco. "Malfoy, What about you?"

Draco's face faded in and said, "Brazil, she's not here. Go figure. Where are you, Potter?"

"The U.S., more specifically Connecticut. I've got this weird feeling though"

"Maybe your sick." Draco suggested

"Maybe. I'm gonna go eat something."

"Keep us posted." Then Draco's face was gone and it was a regular mirror again. Harry put the mirror back in his pocket and walked away from the back of the building.

As he passed a building, he looked inside and saw that it was a diner. He decided to go in and get some food.

Harry sat down at the counter and ordered a burger and fries from the sweet, Korean-looking waitress. He put his head in his hands and sighed, thinking to himself that finding Hermione was a lost cause and they should give up. He then heard someone walking down stairs and say, "Hey, Lane. Do you think you could send a salad up for me in about half an hour? Kai's studying and I need to be there to make sure he keeps studying."

"Sure, Mya, no problem."

Through this exchange, Harry thought that woman's voice sounded familiar. He lifted his head up just in time to see familiar curly brown hair round the corner and head upstairs. Harry jumped up and ran after her.

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

The woman stopped and, after a minute, she turned around. It was Hermione! He had found her.

After looking her over and making sure she was okay, Harry exploded at her. "Where the fuck have you been! We've been looking everywhere for you. Ron and Pansy are in India. Malfoy's in Brazil!"

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Are you kidding me! When did he switch loyalties?"

"About a week after you left. He told us why you left too. And stop trying to change the subject!"

"You don't know a thing about why I left!"

"Then why don't you explain it too me!"

Through this whole interaction in the stairwell, Kai was trying to study, and failing miserably. He tried anything he could think of to drown the noise out. Nothing worked. So finally he got up, opened the door, caught their attention, and said "Mom can you please try and keep it down. If Metallica can't drown you out, you're arguing too loudly." Then he shut the door without waiting for a reply

"Was that what I think it was?" Harry asked, a little shocked. Out of the many senarios in his head about why Hermmione left that never even came up.

"And what, exactly, do you think it was?"

"You were pregnant! Merlin, Hermione why didn't you tell us. We could've helped you!" he stopped and took a breath to calm himself down. "It's Malfoy's right? Does he know?"

Hermione just looked at him with an Are-You-Crazy look on her face

"Right, stupid question. He would've tracked you down fasted had he known. Why didn't you tell any one, not even me?"

"Because we are having this discussion in a stairwell, that's why. Because it's affecting you, it'as seeping into **your** life, and you couldn't afford any distractions." Hermione tried to explain

"Bullocks."

Hermione was getting madder by the second. "Really? Well how about this one? My son didn't deserve to be born in a war. He deserved a clean slate and he couldn't get that in our world."

They just stared at eachother when she finished. Both trying to calm their feelings down. After a few minutes, Harry asked her, "What's his name?"

"Kai. Short for Malakai. Granger."

"Is he a…"

"He's the son of two of the greastest magical minds in Europe, of course he's a wizard."

"Okay, I have to go." With tha tsaid, he rushed through the Diner and out the door. Somehow, Hermione knew he was going to call Draco.

The second he was a safe distance from the Diner he took the mirror form his pocket and called Malfoy. "I've found her. She's in a little town called Stars Hollow. But before you go galavanting off to get her, there's something you should know..."


	4. Telling Draco

Hermione was sitting at the table eating her salad and recovering from her fight with Harry. She was watching Kai change out CDs from Metallica to the Clash when the door was flung open and a livid Draco Malfoy stormed towards her.

"What the fuck did Potter mean when he said I had a son!"

"Have, present tense. He's sitting right over there. And his names Kai." She answered calmly, pointing to Kai. For nine years, she wondered what she would say to him if he ever showed up. In all honesty, she thought she would say something cooler.

Draco looked at the little boy sitting on the couch. He was a looked more like Draco than Hermione. Kai had her curls hanging in his eyes but his platinum blond hair color, his ice blue eyes, his facial structure. He seemed to possess both of their intelligence because he was halfway through Anna Karenina.

"How's the book coming Kai?" Hermione called.

"It's a little hard because all the names end in –sky, but I can always ask Rory for help." Kai answered, not even looking up from his book.

"Honey, Rory's in New York doing her job. And when she does come home, she spends her time with Lorelai. She probably doesn't have time to help you with a book."

"Geez Mom, thanks!" Kai said, finally looking up. "Telling me that my friends don't have time for me anymore and who are you?"

"Hermione?"

"Mom, why is there a strange man in our house that seemingly knows who you are?"

Hermione stood up and walked toward them. When she was in between Draco and Kai she said, "Kai, this is your father Draco Malfoy. Draco, I'd like you to meet your son," she walked toward Kai and put her arm around the nine-year-old boy who suddenly looked a little scared. "Malakai Granger."

Kai looked up at his mother wondering what the hell was going on that he obviously wasn't in on.

"Hermione, we need to talk downstairs."

"I figured." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and ushered him towards the door. "Kai stay here please, if you're going anywhere tell me, you know the rules."

"Fill me inn later?"

She turned around and walked back towards Kai, kissed him on the head and told him, "Always." With that she and Draco walked down the stairs, into Luke's.

When Kai figured they were far enough down the stairs, he collapsed on the couch and whispered "I have a dad." Before he could get too giddy, Kai tried to tell himself that Draco may not stick around. It didn't work long and in one minute Kai was on his feet jumping for joy.

The noise from Kai's jumping resounded through the stairwell which, luckily, Draco was out of by then. Hermione just looked up at the ceiling and smirked.

Draco sat down at one of the two tables next to the door. Hermione tried to get him to move to the "mafia table" in the corner but the Malfoy stubbornness kicked in and he wouldn't move. She sat down across from him and looked at the table, Draco looked at her, and they stayed that way, not saying anything, for about ten minutes.

Coincidently, Miss Patty was walking by Luke's window and saw Hermione sitting with an older version of Kai. The wheels turned in her head and she ran off to find Babette. She couldn't wait to tell her that Kai's father, at long last, grew a pair and showed up.

Back in the Diner, Draco finally asked something, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were still a Death Eater. I didn't know you were going to turn."

"Not enough of an excuse."

Hermione laid her head in her arms and sighed. She obviously did not want to tell him, but Draco kept pushing until Hermione exploded.

"I was scared all right! God, I've forgotten how infuriating you were."

Draco hadn't expected this and was taken aback, "What?"

"I was scared. I was a sixteen-years-old in the middle of a war knowing that I could die at any moment, and then I had the strange new feelings for you that were showing through. And after dealing with all this for a few weeks, I find out that I'm pregnant by the guy who took great pleasure in making fun of me and my friends, in calling me a mudblood for seven years of my life!"

"Does the list end there?"

"I wasn't even sure you'd want it or that some one would hurt me or it."

"You think that I would hurt my own child!"

"I didn't say that, I said 'someone'. A Death Eater, Voldemort, your father. I couldn't risk my child getting hurt, so I left."

Both people were very quite for a while, one emotionally exhausted and the other trying to take it all in. Draco looked around the diner, noticing that when he first looked away from the woman who was now picking at her food, the other people in the place went back to eating their food. 'Odd town' he thought was he turned his head to look out the window. Out side there was an even bigger crowd of people clamoring to get a look at what appeared to be him.

"Hermione, why are there strange people outside staring at me?"

"Knowing this town, they had a couple pools going. I'll be right back." Hermione got up and walked out the door. When she was on the steps of the diner that led to the street, Hermione was bombarded with questions from nosey neighbors. From Draco's point of veiw, it looked like Hermione brushed them off and told them to go home. Then she came back in and sat down in her seat.

"Yep, they had a pool going. On when you'd show up, if you were interested."

"So, who won and how much am I worth?"

"About a thousand dollars. Kirk won."

"Sounds like a lot. I'm going to take a shot here and guess that you didn't tell anyone anything about me or the situation."

"I've told Kai some about you over the years because he deserved to know. But I told Lorelai everything, leaving out anything magical."

"Who's Lorelai?"

"Lorelai's a good friend of mine and the wife of Luke, who owns the diner and the building. She went through a similar situation so I could relate to her."

"Oh." Draco was quite for a while now, just breathing, taking it all in, staring at the table. When he looked up, Hermione was looking at just about anything but him. The situation was way too awkward so Draco started talking again. "Do you think, maybe, I could come by tomorrow and spend some time with him, get to know him?"

"Sure, is noon good?"

"Perfect."


End file.
